I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE
by Delichaa
Summary: Kupikir dengan status pernikahan kita ini, hatimu sudah menjadi milikku. Namun, sepertinya pemikiran itu harus kutepis jauh-jauh! Aku tak mengerti, apa artinya diriku dimatamu?, apakah tak cukup hanya aku seorang untukmu? Sekarang aku tau, bukan hanya aku seorang yang menerima ucapan sayang dan perlakuan manismu. Karena ,aku bukanlah satu-satunya yang ada dihatimu.-Hinata Pov!-


**"I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE"**

 **Rated : M**

 **Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Typo,OOC(Maybe?),Pasaran,AU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menangis?sudah berapa banyak air mata yang keluar untuk menangisi kebenaran ini.

Sakit,...

Itulah yang kurasakan, kau tak pernah ada disisiku saat aku membutuhkan,baik dulu maupun sekarang.

Aku sudah tak tau lagi ini yang keberapa kalinya aku menangisimu seperti ini setiap malam, memandangi foto pernikahan kita.

Kau bahkan terlihat bahagia difoto ini, tidak ada raut keterpaksaan yang tergambar di senyummu dalam foto ini.

 _ **You and me we made a vow**_

Masih ingatkah kau akan janji suci yang saling kita ucapkan didepan semua orang waktu itu?

 _ **For better or for worse**_

Kita saling berjanji untuk saling setia,selalu ada satu sama lain baik suka maupun duka.

Tapi kini yang ku tau kau selalu menoreh luka di hatiku.

 _ **I can't believe you let me down**_

Aku tak tau sekarang harus bereaksi seperti apa?haruskah aku bersyukur? Karena dengan semua kenyataan yang ku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku jadi tau kenyataan yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dariku.

Terkadang aku juga menyesal, kenapa aku tak pernah mempercayai perkataan teman-temanku tentang dirimu yang menghianatiku.

Memutar kembali memori,saat pagi hari sebelum berangkat kerja Naruto-kun memberi tauku bahwa Dia tidak akan pulang karena lembur lagi(?) malam ini.

Aku bahkan dengan bodohnya sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Mengkhawatirkan suamiku itu sudah makan atau belum? Takut dia kelelahan, mengkhawatirkan apa dia beristirahat yang cukup.

Maka dari itu aku berniat datang ke kantornya, untuk membawa beberapa makan malam dan vitamin.

Sepi, tidak ada siapapun di kantor. Dari yang kulihat sepertinya semua karyawan sudah pada pulang.

Ya, wajar saja karena waktu menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

Ku langkahkan kaki ini berjalan di tengah kesepian, masuk ke dalam lift yang benar-benar terasa kosong.

Bahkan aku harus menahan mati-matian rasa takut yang mulai menyapaku lantaran tidak ada siapapun.

Menekan tombol lift menuju lantai paling atas tempat dimana ruangan direktur utama, ya ruangan suamiku Uzumaki Naruto.

Pintu lift terbuka, lagi-lagi yang kulihat hanya kegelapan dan kesunyian karena tidak ada siapa-siapa disini.

Hanya satu ruangan yang tampak bercahaya namun tak terlalu terang, aku tau itu ruangan dia.

Aku sengaja tak memberi tahunya bahwa aku akan datang ke kantornya, ya sekalian memberikannya kejutan aku membawa makanan,Ramen kesukaannya.

Berjalan mendekat ke arah ruangannya, entah kenapa aku seperti mendengar suara erangan seorang wanita.

Ku beranikan diri membuka pelan ruangan suamiku yang rupanya tak terkunci sama sekali.

Deg,...

Syok, aku tak tau harus berkata apa,dunia ku seakan hancur saat itu juga. Melihat,...

 _ **But the proof is in the way it hurts**_

"Ah,..Naruto,"

"Shhht, kecilkan suaramu Sakura-chan"

"Shhh, Naruto" Dia Naruto, sedang asyik bercumbu dengan seoran wanita bersurai merah jambu dibawahnya. Aku kenal siapa wanita itu, wanita itu sahabatnya yang juga teman baikku Sakura.

Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran ku sama sekali, yang memergoki kegiatan panas mereka.

Cukup!ku balikan badanku pergi dari situ, saat ku lihat Naruto yang notabene suamiku, mulai melucuti pakaian Sakura-chan.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, aku tak peduli lagi dengan kegelapan disekitar yang penting aku harus segera menuju mobil yang kuparkirkan dan segera pergi dari sini.

Aku tak pernah menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan seperti ini, mungkin bisa dikatakan aku sudah hampir gila dengan semua kebenaran yang telah kulihat.

 _ **For months on end I've had my doubts**_

Selama ini aku sering curiga saat tak sengaja mendapati ponsel Naruto-kun yang selalu menerima panggilan dari Sakura-chan.

Aku juga pernah bertengkar dengan Naruto-kun hanya karena aku sedikit lancang membaca pesan Sakura di handphone Nya.

 _ **Denying every tear,**_

Menghapus kembali air mata yang terus-terusan menetes dari Amethyst ku.

Aku lelah dengan semua ini, membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur aku ingin terlelap mengistirahatkan tubuh dan juga hatiku.

Pintu kamar terbuka,

Biasanya walaupun aku sangat mengantuk, aku akan memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan menyambutmu pulang. Namun biarkan aku egois malam ini, saat mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kau sudah tidur Hinata?"sejujur nya aku belum benar-benar terlelap, tapi aku mengabaikannya dan memilih berpura-pura tidur.

Aku merasakan ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku, mengelus surai indigoku pelan, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium keningku pelan.

" _Oyasuminasai_ ,.." sungguh rasanya aku ingin menangis kembali saat ini, kenapa dia masih bersikap seperti ini terhadapku, jika kenyataannya dia mengkhianatiku.

 _ **I wish this would be over now But I know that I still need you here**_

Aku tersentak bangun dari tidurku,

Melirik jam yang berada di nakas samping, waktu masih menunjukan pukul lima pagi.

Hah~ menghela nafas ku kasar, jujur aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam.

Waktu masih sangat pagi, tidak ada salahnya aku pergi keluar untuk berolahraga sekalian menjernihkan pikiranku.

Ku bangkitkan tubuhku dari tempat tidur namun, kurasakan tangan kekar milik suamiku itu memeluk pinggangku erat seakan tak mau aku pergi.

Huh~ mendengus kesal, jujur aku tak mengerti dengan pria yang masih tertidur disampingku ini.

Ku hempaskan tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku dengan kasar,entah kenapa aku sedikit risih jika harus berdekatan dengannya.

Ku bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju lemari mengambil baju olahraga, dan menggantinya dikamar mandi. Setelah selesai mengambil handphone dan kunci mobilku, aku ingin pergi ke taman kota.

Aku langsung pergi tanpa pamit pada Naruto, aku bahkan tak sadar jika sedari tadi gerak-gerikku diperhatikan seseorang.

* * *

Rasanya sedikit legah setelah berolahraga, tubuhku menjadi segar walaupun hatiku layu(?).

Ku kembali ke rumah setelah dua jam pergi berolahraga, masuk ke dalam rumah tak ada sapaan yang kuucapkan.

Ku lihat pria itu sedang asyik menonton TV, 'Dia tidak pergi bekerja?' batinku bertanya.

"Kau dari mana Hinata?" tiba-tiba dia buka suara, tanpa berbalik menghadapku.

Hey, bagaimana dia tau aku sudah pulang?.

"Hanya sedikit berolahraga"jawabku dengan nada yang terkesan dingin.

Dia berbalik menghadapku, mengankat satu alisnya seperti orang bingung lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan cengiran jahilnya, yang entah kenapa sekarang menjadi sangat menjijikan bagiku.

"Tumben?" aku tidak menanggapi perkataannya, dan memilih naik ke lantai atas masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?"

Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap aku kembali mengambil kunci mobilku, hari ini aku ingin mengurus sesuatu yang mungkin sudah diharapkan pria itu, ya aku akan memberi hal ini sebagai hadiah untuk membuat pria yang saat ini berstatus suamiku itu senang.

Hari ini aku sama sekali tak melakukan kegiatan biasaku sebagai seorang Istri, tidak ada memasak ataupun membersihkan rumah.

Turun dari tangga menuju lantai satu, ku lirik ada dua mangkuk ramen diatas meja. Pria pirang itu memasak?

" _Ohayou_ Hinata, eh kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini sudah rapi?"

" _Ohayou_ , kau yang memasak ini?" terpaksa aku menjawab sapaannya, walaupun sebenarnya aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Hm, makanlah dulu sebelum kau pergi _tebbayo_ " ucapnya yang menghampiriku dan menarik lenganku untuk duduk di kursi.

Secara tak sadar aku menepis pelan tangannya yang memegang lenganku "aku sudah makan" ucapku yang lalu segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Sempat terbesit rasa bersalah dihatiku memperlakukannya seperti tadi, tapi aku sadar dia lebih kejam memperlakukanku.

Aku tau dia masih memandangiku saat aku pergi keluar rumah.

* * *

Matahari sudah tak menampakan diri lagi, terang telah berubah menjadi gelap dan hari telah menjelang malam.

Satu harian ini aku tak berada dirumah, tapi siapa yang peduli? Aku yakin pria itu pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita bersurai _bubble gum_ tersebut.

Melirik amplop coklat yang ada di kursi sampingku, aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku ini.

Memberhentikan mobilku membuka gerbang, dan segera memarkirkannya ke dalam garasi. Kami tidak memiliki maid atau apapun, jadi aku yang mengurus rumah ini sendirian.

" _Tadaima_ " ucapku pelan, lagi pula aku yakin pria itu pasti tidak ada di rumah mengingat aku tidak melihat mobilnya terparkir digarasi.

" _Okaeri_ , kau darimana?" sepertinya aku salah besar, pria itu dirumah dia baru keluar dari dapur dengan membawa panci yang berisi sup.

Ku arahkan pandanganku ke arah meja makan, sudah tersedia Ayam goreng dan sup yang dibawa nya tadi.

Ku arahkan kembali mataku menatapnya, dan dia hanya tersenyum lembut kepadaku

"Ayo makan, aku sengaja menunggumu. Tadi supnya sudah hampir dingin jadi aku memanaskannya kembali."

Entah kenapa sekarang aku serasa ingin menangis, dua tahun pernikahan kami dan dia tidak pernah berbuat seperti ini. Jangankan memasak, dirumah saja ia jarang. Karena ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dikantor atau pergi bersama saha-... Ralat kekasih pinknya itu maybe(?)

Aku pun menuruti perintahnya untuk makan, walaupun sebenarnya aku sedang malas berdekatan dengannya.

Tapi mau gimana lagi, aku ingin menghargai usahanya yang sudah memasak dan juga faktor perutku yang memang belum terisi apapun satu hari ini.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" aku mengerutkan alis tanda tak mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Makanannya" jawabnya seakan tau kebinganku.

"Ya enak" jawabku seadanya, yang langsung membuat dia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tak tau kau bisa memasak Naruto-kun" hanya sekedar basa-basi aku berkata seperti ini.

"Ya,.. Eto... Hehe" dia hanya tertawa bingung menanggapi perkataanku.

"Atau kau sering memasak untuk seseorang ya?" Dia langsung tersedak saat mendengar ucapanku.

 _ **You say I'm crazy**_

 _ **Cause you don't think I know what you've done**_

"Uhuk,...uhuk,..." aku menyodorkan gelas ku untuk diminumnya.

"Kau ngomong apa sih Hime?" panggilan yang dulu sering membuatku merona tak karuan lantaran senang, sekarang terdengar begitu menjijikan di telingaku.

 _ **But when you call me baby**_

 _ **I know I'm not the only one**_

"Kau seharian ini dari mana Hinata?" aku meliriknya bosan, sudah berapa kali dia bertanya hal ini.

"Tidak ada hanya mencari udara segar."

"Hingga malam begini?" aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya, memilih menyudahi makanku dan segera naik ke atas masuk ke dalam kamar.

Memukul dadaku pelan, sesak! Sangat sesak rasanya.

Aku menangis (lagi) atas kejadian satu hari ini, ingin rasanya aku bersifat seperti biasa terhadap Naruto-kun, namun tak bisa mengingat apa yang ku lihat semalam.

 _ **You've been so unfaithful**_

 _ **Now sadly I know why**_

Aku tak tau ternyata Naruto-kun, mengikuti masuk kekamar. Dia duduk disampingku menyenderkan kepalaku ke bahunya.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lega" dan aku hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya mengeluarkan rasa sesak di hatiku, aku membalas memeluknya erat.

Bolehkah malam ini saja aku egois melupakan kesalahannya, sebelum aku menghilang dari hidupnya

 _ **Even though Lord knows you kept mine**_

Aku terbangun dengan merasakan badanku yang sangat lengket, tubuh polos ku bergesekkan dengan dada polos pria itu.

Kurasa aku sudah gila, masih mau bercinta dengan orang yang sudah mengkhianatiku.

Tapi tak apa, aku tak menyesali hal ini. Bukannya sudah ku bilang semalam?aku hanya ingin egois sebelum aku menghilang dari hidupnya.

Lagi, aku terbangun masih pukul lima pagi. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi mandi, membersihkan tubuhku dari semua bekas sentuhan pria brengsek itu.

Memandangi tubuh polos ku melalui kaca yang ada di kamar mandi. Aku menangis melihat betapa banyak tanda kepemilikkan yang dibuat pria pirang itu padaku.

Selesai mandi aku segera mengambil bajuku dan bersiap-siap.

Ku ambil koper besarku dari atas lemari, melirik arah tempat tidur bahwa Naruto-kun masih terlelap.

Dengan asal ku masukan semua bajuku ke dalam koper, tak lupa juga beberapa barang-barangku yang cukup penting.

Untuk saat ini itu saja yang kubutuhkan, walaupun masih banyak barangku yang lain seperti sepatu dan tas-tas mewahku yang tak kubawa,tapi tak apa aku bisa minta tolong pada neji-nii untuk mengambilnya.

Ku letakkan dengan pelan sebuah amplop coklat di nakas samping tempat Naruto-kun tidur. Diatas amplop itu aku menulis 'Gift for Naruto-kun' aku harap dia suka hadiahku.

Membuka laci nakas tersebut, untuk mengambil kunci mobil ku.

" _Sayonara_ , Naruto-kun" saat aku tengah berbalik untuk pergi sebuah tangan besar menahan lenganku.

Aku melihatnya, ia memasang wajah yang menahan amarah menatapku

"Katakan apa semua ini?" ia berucap lirih, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Lepas!"

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur, mencengkram kuat bahuku. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam, menyiratkan emosi dan luka.

"Kau mau kemana?apa-apaan semua ini!" bentaknya dihadapanku, aku hanya tertunduk menahan air mata yang akan jatuh.

"Jawab aku Hinata!"

 _ **I have loved you for many years**_

Aku mendongak menatap Blue safir miliknya, ku tampilkan sebuah senyum pahit untuknya.

"Kau tau Naruto-kun"mengangkat tanganku untuk membelai pipinya "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan bingung dan entah kenapa aku merasa cengkramannya dibahuku semakin kuat, seakan takut aku kemana-mana.

 _ **Maybe I am just not enough**_

Tanganku masih setia membelai pipi tirusnya,"Tapi aku tau, mungkin selama ini kau tak pernah mencintaiku."

Air mata ini terus saja keluar seiring rasa nyeri dihatiku yang semakin terasa.

"Ka...kau ngomong apa sih _Hime_?" ia mengusap air mataku pelan, aku tersenyum pahit menatapnya.

 _ **You've made me realise my deepest fear,**_

 _ **By lying and tearing us up**_

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu, Naruto-kun" ku lepaskan cengkramannya dari bahuku, aku berjalan mengambil amplop coklat itu dan menyerahkan padanya.

"Apa ini?" ia mulai panik menatapku dengan mengenggam erat amplop coklat yang ku berikan padanya. Aku tau,mungkin dia mulai bisa menebak apa isi amplop itu.

"Tidak perlu lagi ada kebohongan, aku sudah tau semua Naruto-kun." Ia terlihat kaget, aku tau pasti ia mengerti apa maksudku.

"Ja...jangan mengada-ngada Hinata" ucapnya meremas amplop coklat itu.

 _ **You say I'm crazy**_

 _ **Cause you don't think I know what you've done**_

Ku ambil kembali koperku, dan berjalan keluar. Dia Naruto masih terdiam lantaran syok membaca isi amplop coklat tersebut.

Dia bahkan tidak menyadari, aku sudah pergi keluar kamar.

Merobek kasar surat dokumen tersebut, pria pirang tersebut mengejar ku yang hendak keluar dari rumah.

Di tariknya koper ku, membantingnya kasar. Ia menatap ku dengan tatapan sedih bercampur emosi.

"Jangan pergi" ucapnya memegang lenganku.

"Ku mohon lepas Naruto-kun"

"Tidak! Ku mohon,jangan tinggalkan aku."

Aku tersenyum getir menatapnya, menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. Namun ia dengan keras mencengkramnya.

"Aku sudah lelah Naruto-kun" ucapku dengan putusasa.

"Kau salah paham Hinata!"

"Lepas ku mohon."

"Tidak, kau salah paham a...aku tak ada apa-apa dengan Sakura-chan!" aku tersenyum, ia tidak sadar membogkar kedoknya sendiri.

Seketika raut wajahnya berubah, seakan menyadari ucapannya.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun, mulai sekarang tidak akan ada yang menghalangi kalian."

"Ku mohon _Hime_ , maafkan aku." ia jatuh berlutut dihadapanku, baru kali ini aku melihat Naruto-kun menangis, ia menangis seakan sangat putus asa.

Cengkraman tangannya mulai mengendur, hal ini ku manfaatkam untuk melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

Ku ambil kembali koperku yang tadi dicampakkannya.

"Jangan pergi!"

"Aku perlu waktu Naruto-kun"

"Ku mohon!" ucapnya lagi.

"Aku akan kembali, suatu saat nanti-..."Menjeda kalimatku sejenak,dia menatap mataku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jangan pergi,ku mohon!" ucapnya memohon padaku.

Melanjutkan kembali kalimatku yang sempat tertunda "Jika aku sudah menjadi satu-satunya di hatimu" ucapku lalu segera pergi dari hadapannya.

 _ **But when you call me baby**_

 _ **I know I'm not the only one**_

 _ **And I know,no**_

 _ **I know I'm not the only one.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **THE END~**


End file.
